


A Nice, Warm Day

by Hanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice, warm day, and everyone is by the lake.</p>
<p>A fic prompted by my girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice, Warm Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I wrote for my girlfriend, who ships Ginny and Luna. Just a small thing, a little romantic thing. Any comments much appreciated.

**A Nice, Warm Day**

Fluffy white clouds drifted through the sky above the lake. It was a nice, clear day- too nice to be inside- and the lake was accordingly full of students, teasing the giant squid, splashing each other, lying on the stomachs chatting, a few even studying.

In the shade, slightly away from the rest, two girls lay side by side, hands loosely joined. One was blonde, her big blue eyes gazing at something above her the other couldn’t see. The other was a redhead, and was on her side, gazing at the blonde with a light smile on her lips.

The blonde pulled the redhead’s hand closer and rolled in so she was facing her. Their foreheads touched; their noses bumped together; their breath was mingling in the space between their lips.

“You look happy,” the blonde observed. In reply, the redhead reached forward and pecked her on the lips. The blonde wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, who snuggled close to her chest.

“I am,” she said after a moment. “Are you happy?”

The blonde pressed her lips to the other’s hair, smoothing it down her back. Her clear cheek rested against the freckled cheek of the other girl.

“I am,” she echoed.

Silence fell. The pair in embrace just breathed. The redhead curled closer into the other girl’s stomach; the blonde held her tighter.

“Luna,” the redhead said after some time. Luna looked down at her.

“Yes, Ginny?” Ginny uncurled slightly and looked up at Luna.

“I love you.” Luna smiled, kissed her softly, then again, harder.

“I love you too,” she said.


End file.
